


Из жизни долбоклюев

by Astrellka



Series: Whitechapel (TV) [3]
Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Dream Sex, During Canon, F/M, Fantasizing, Wet Dream, односторонний Финли Мэнселл/Меган Райли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Финли перестаёт воспринимать Райли просто как коллегу
Relationships: Finley Mansell/Eva Mansell, Finley Mansell/Megan Riley
Series: Whitechapel (TV) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980331





	Из жизни долбоклюев

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2012. Размещение в других местах без согласия автора запрещено.

\- …и тут я говорю ему: «Тащи сюда свою задницу, Нейт, иначе огребёшь!»  
  
Райли делает паузу, аккуратно, чтобы не смазать помаду, снимает зубами со шпажки копчёную креветку и делает очередной глоток из кружки. Она, как и все, пьёт биттер – не какую-то там девчачью мочу.  
  
\- А он что? – не выдерживает Кент.  
\- А что ему оставалось делать? – смеётся Меган. – Подростки только на вид такие грозные.  
  
Она говорит что-то ещё, но Манселл уже не слушает: взгляд его, соскользнув с губ Райли, проваливается в её декольте и тонет в глубокой ложбинке. Финли представляет, как большая тяжёлая грудь Меган ложится в его ладонь, и у него даже пальцы начинает покалывать от разыгравшегося воображения.  
  
\- Финли? – Ева склоняется к его уху и чуть слышно шепчет:  
\- Мне скучно, пойдём домой!  
  
Манселл не хочет домой, он хочет остаться здесь, в пабе, пить пиво, болтать с коллегами и пялиться на Райли, но от этих неправильных мыслей о Меган у него почти стоит, а Ева так похотливо жмётся к нему, всем своим телом обещая, что жалеть о своём решении он не будет, и выбора у Финли нет.  
  
Он не может точно сказать, когда всё это началось. Когда Райли только пришла в отдел, он смотрел на неё точно так же, как и Майлз: «Ты не девчонка, ты – одна из нас». Да и не могло быть иначе: они с Евой только что поженились. Просто однажды всё изменилось, и Финли не находит этому объяснения.  
  
…Груди у Меган – тяжёлые, прохладные, с крупными розовыми сосками. Финли утыкается лицом в ложбинку, вдыхает запах женщины и едва слышно урчит, чувствуя, как у него кружится голова. Ему всегда нравились тоненькие невысокие брюнетки со стервозным характером, так как получилось, что он запал на Райли? У Манселла нет на это ответа. Да он и не пытается размышлять на эту тему – кто же будет думать о таких вещах в постели? – просто гладит, трогает, мнёт Меган, облизывает её, пока не добивается ответных стонов, а затем раздвигает полные, ослепительно белые бёдра, спускаясь вниз и зарываясь лицом в светлые курчавые волосы.  
  
Секс с Райли совсем не то же самое, что с гибкой изворотливой Евой, чьё тело, кажется, ещё надо умудриться удержать в ладонях. Нет, когда Финли накрывает собой Меган, он чуть с ума не сходит от той мягкости и податливости, что встречают его. Он даже не пытается приподняться на локтях, просто стискивает её изо всех сил и с восторгом ощущает ответные сильные объятия, а затем вжимается в тёплое тело всей поверхностью собственного, сливаясь с Райли в единое целое.  
  
\- Да, детка! Оооо, да! - стонет он…  
  
…и просыпается, встречая недоумённый и рассерженный взгляд Евы. В трусах у него – липко и мокро, а в ушах звенит от ещё не схлынувшего возбуждения. Вот чёрт.  
  
А на следующий день Чандлер ставит его в пару к Меган, и они караулят этого чёртова лиса.  
  
\- Полгода женаты и уже изменяешь? – спрашивает Райли, светя фонариком ему в глаза.  
  
«С тобой», - думает Финли, но вместо этого отвечает:  
  
\- Мне стало скучно.  
  
И слышит в ответ:  
  
\- Какой же ты долбоклюй!


End file.
